Noble Academy
or Noble Academia is the school in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. It is the school that Haruno Haruka, Nanase Yui, Kaido Minami, and Amanogawa Kirara attend. At the end of episode 23, Akagi Towa also became a student of the academy. Mochizuki Yume is the principal of the school, although very few people seem to be aware of this. Description Layout The academy is described to be very big, bigger than normal schools. It has a school building with light apricot walls and blue roofs as well as big windows. The school building consists of classrooms and offices. There is a campus leading to the female dormitory. The campus is large with a lot of trees and night lamps. In the dormitory, there are mainly rooms for the students. Besides that, there are also rooms for other activities such as: a lesson studio for ballet lessons (which is a required class), a cafeteria where the girls raise Pafu and gather together and a party hall for the Noble Party. Outside the dormitory is a garden where they plant trees and flowers. Near the dorm there is also a small hill and a small forest. In episode 10, it is revealed that there is a secret door deep in the forest. Behind it is a tunnel, which leads to a very big rose garden and a windmill house. Activities The school has a lot of different activities. There is a ballet studio for students who practice ballet. There are also many clubs: football, judo, karate, baseball, culinary etc. The students also do the dorm cleaning together. The school has a lot of traditions. Annually, they hold a ball game field day, which is held in order to foster the students' friendship. There is also a annual dinner party, the Noble Party, which is a tradition hailing back to the academy's foundation. Everyone attends wearing formal clothes, and the girls all wear dresses. The school also holds a family day for freshmen. Uniforms Female Uniforms Winter Uniforms In the winter, the girls' uniforms consist of a light purple long-sleeved top with a white sailor collar with a single dark blue stripe and a ribbon that ties in the front. The lowerclassmen usually have pink bows, while upperclassmen have blue ones. One exception is Kirara, who wears an orange ribbon with a star in front. The skirts are white and pleated with suspender-like straps in front. The skirt can vary in length. They also wear dark blue knee length socks or tights, also in varying lengths, and black shoes. Summer Uniforms In the summer, the uniforms mostly remain the same stylewise, but the color scheme changes. The tops are now short-sleeved and white while the skirts are light purple. Their socks are also white. Male Uniforms Winter Uniforms In the winter, the boys' uniforms consist of light purple blazer-like jackets that buttons in the front with a white collar on it and a dark blue stripe. They have light blue undershirts and dark pink neckties. They also wear gray slacks and black shoes. Summer Uniforms In the summer, they wear white polo shirts with purple lining on the sleeves and the neck and a pocket on the left side. Like the winter uniforms, they wear gray slacks and black shoes. Other Uniforms Dance Uniform So far, only the female uniform has appeared. The standard uniform is a lavender tunic, pink tights, and pink ballet shoes; however, all of the Cures so far have worn their tunics in their respective colors, and Kirara, as shown in episode 24, wears a gold sash around hers. Football Uniform Tennis Uniform Notable Students *Haruno Haruka *Nanase Yui *Kaido Minami *Amanogawa Kirara *Akagi Towa *Kisaragi Reiko *Aihara Yuuki *Azuma Seira *Nishimine Ayaka *Imagawa Shuu *Koshiba Naoto *Ichijo Ranko *Kaido Wataru (graduated) *Amanogawa Stella (graduated) *Shirogane-san (graduated, works as the dorm mother) *Ijuin Kimimaro (enrolls in episode 50) Notable Staff *Mochizuki Yume *Shirogane-san *Two unnamed Teachers *Kirara and Towa's Maths teacher *Kirara and Towa's homeroom teacher *Haruka's English, Literature and Music teachers Trivia Gallery Characters/Uniforms Locations References Category:Stubs Category:Schools Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Locations